The NMR Facilities Core provides the comprehensive technical support required for the execution of the five main projects within the Program Project. The NMR facilities Core also contributes expertise and collaborative assistance on specific technical tasks to be accomplished by various projects and other Cores. This technical support comprises primarily the provision of nonclinical NMR instrument services, but also includes substantial instrumentation development work when projects require capabilities not available on existing instrumentation. Much of this development work is, in fact integral to the research itself. Technical support includes: installation, maintenance, and general supervision of high field and medium bore NMR instruments; development of special purpose RF and gradient coil systems; creation of a PC-based mobile physiological monitoring station; development of an electronic interactive interface for Signa scan control; implementation of high speed imaging on the 2.OT and 4/7 T imagers; and management of the Electronics Shop. All of the construction tasks are carried out in close collaboration with various Projects and/or Cores.